The Truth
by hellflower42
Summary: Three new teenagers join the Flock and change the dynamics of it forever. The new teens also set off a chain reaction of astonishing revelations.
1. Chapter 1: Strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Maximum Ride series. I am not getting paid for this. This is purely for fun.

CHAPTER 1:

Strangers

"I want to go and pick strawberries today," Angel said firmly, scooping up a forkful of scrambled eggs. "They're ripe now."

"Okay, Angel, I'll go with you," said the Gasman. Just then he let rip one of his unfortunate occurrences and giggled.

"Oh, jeez, Gazzy," Max said disapprovingly.

"Gas… mask!" Iggy choked out, grasping his neck and pretending to asphyxiate.

"I'm _done_," Fang said, getting up quickly and taking his plate to the sink.

"Sorry," the Gasman said automatically, but he kept eating.

"Yeah, Angel," said Nudge. "I think the _fresh air _would do us all good. I'll go too."

"We'll all go," Max said.

Iggy suddenly stiffened in shock, making Max and everyone else go on edge as well. Listening, no one else noticed anything unusual. _Please don't be Erasers_, Max pleaded silently inside her head.

"Erasers?" Fang whispered to Iggy.

"Who _else _could it be?" Iggy whispered back.

The Gasman listened hard as well. "They wouldn't have been able to get here without a chopper. Even _I _would be able to hear that."

A soft knock came at the kitchen door from outside of the house. Strangely, the knock seemed hesitant, as if the visitor didn't want to scare them. _Polite _Erasers? That would be new.

Fang looked over at Iggy. "How many?" he whispered.

Iggy looked frustrated. Then he started communicating in code. He shrugged. _I don't know. _He held up one finger and shrugged again. _One, maybe. _Suddenly, Iggy seemed to hear something else and added a second finger to the first. _Two…_

"What do we do, Max?" Nudge whispered in alarm.

Max thought for a second. Then she shrugged and looked at Fang. She pointed toward the front of the house. "Out the front?" she asked him in a whisper.

Before he could answer, another knock came and a female voice yelled out, "We're not going to hurt you! We just want to talk! We're like you!"

They all looked at one another. After a moment, Fang rolled his eyes and mouthed, "They must be lying." All of a sudden, they all heard an argument start outside. They couldn't tell what the argument was about though.

Once the argument stopped, they all tensed as a male teenager maybe three years older than Max appeared at the kitchen window. Before any of them had a chance to either run or start a fight, nineteen-foot black crow-looking wings unfurled from the strangers back.

They all jumped in surprised and froze for a long time. Iggy was the one who broke the silence. "What's going on?" he whispered in frustration, not seeing a thing.

Gasman was the one the one who answered. "He has wings," he said in wonder.

Nudge spoke next. "Maybe they _are _like us," she said softly.

Fang just stared at the wings without speaking or moving.

Angel cocked her head at the stranger, then she looked at Max. "I want to let them in," she said aloud.

Max didn't know what to do. Whatever she decided would have an impact on everyone. She decided to leave it up to a group vote. "Do we let them in, guys?" she asked them, still whispering.

While Nudge and Angel immediately nodded, Fang and Iggy immediately shook their heads. Max looked at Gazzy. After a second, he slowly and uncertainly nodded. That left her vote. After debating for a moment, Max walked to the door hesitantly.

Anyone who'd been sitting stood up just in case. Fang tensed, but Max noticed he didn't try to stop her at all.

"_Max_," Iggy protested apprehensively, shaking his head again.

Taking a deep breath, for better or worse, Max opened the door.

…

I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. I don't know the next time I'll update however. My Vampire Diaries fanfiction is more important to me because I'm in love with Damon Salvatore.

Review _plz_!


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Genesis looks like the Genesis from Crisis Core but younger with black hair. Kat looks like Nina Dobrev. And Zero is lean and tall, pale-skinned, and has waist-length white hair and gray eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

CHAPTER 2:

Introductions

Genesis furled his wings back in as the doo finally opened. His youngest partner, Kat, smiled warmly at the girl who opened the door. He walked over to her, but he let her do the talking. He had a habit of saying the wrong things.

"Hi," Kat said brightly. How did she manage to always be in a good mood? "I'm Kat," she continued, and then pointed to him over her shoulder. "This is Genesis. And, um, don't freak out, okay? Zero! You can come out now!"

This should be interesting. One of the walls in their kitchen seemed to shimmer and Zero, his other partner, appeared seemingly out of nowhere. In reality, he had been _in _their wall, watching everything that happened.

The reaction was interesting all right. Everyone in the room tensed as if to run, and one dropped into a battle crouch. Zero stood still, not making any sudden moves, and kept his pose non-threatening.

"It's okay," Kat said to them quickly, trying to do damage control. "We just really needed to talk to you, and we wanted to make sure you didn't run."

All but two of them relaxed.

"I told you infiltrating their house wouldn't be a good idea," Genesis finally spoke up, speaking to Zero. "They'll never trust us now." He ignored Zero's glare. It wouldn't be the first time he'd received that look.

There was a pause, then the girl who'd opened the door spoke up. "It's… fine. Fang? Iggy?"

The one who'd been in the battle crouch slowly straightened out of it. The other one stayed tense, his eyes darting around, and Genesis realized that that one was blind. He quickly catalogued everything.

Three females, three males. Three were _kids_. Technically, everyone _here _was a kid, with the exception of him and Zero, but still… Those three were _young_. It made him pissed. Doing experiments on _children_?

Then again, from the time he'd been _conceived_ he'd been nothing but a lab rat to those scientists.

The sight of the blind one also made him pissed. He'd bet anything that the white coats were the cause of his disability. Something else was bothering him though. _Iggy…_ That was what the girl had called him. He'd heard that name before. But he couldn't remember where…

"I'm Max," said the girl who'd opened the door.

"I'm Nudge," one of the children said.

"Angel," one of the other children said, holding up her hand. She reached out the same hand to hold the last child's hand. "This is my older brother, Gasman."

"Hi," Gasman spoke up nervously.

Genesis glanced over to Kat. He knew where the look of sadness and longing on her face came from. Her greatest dream was to find her long lost older twin brother. Unfortunately, they could find no information on him.

"My name is Fang," one of the last two said, the one who'd been in the battle crouch.

Genesis refocused on the group as the last one said, reluctantly, "I'm Iggy." This time Genesis ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him he knew that kid.

Zero looked at the breakfast they'd been eating. "Excuse me," he said slowly. Everyone looked at him. "We've been flying for hours. Can I _please _have some of that?"

"Sure," Max obliged.

Zero practically lunged for the stove. Kat ran for it as well. "Thanks!" she exclaimed. "I'm starving! Zero, give me some of that!"

Genesis stayed outside of the house. He was beginning to feel extremely awkward. He kind of wished… sometimes… that he was a normal experiment like the rest of them. He'd never wished to be a normal human though. He _hated _regular humans.

Max looked at him. "Help yourself," she said with a welcoming tone, opening the door wider.

Genesis looked back at Zero and Kat as they sat down with their food. They practically devoured it. He looked back at Max. "I'm… not hungry."

Everyone but his own partners looked at him with odd expressions. Now he felt even more awkward. This was torture. "I'm not like the rest of you… exactly."

Now they really looked at him oddly. He couldn't tell if they were just curious or suspicious.

Kat paused in her eating and looked at him with pity. He hated pity, but he appreciated her concern. Not that he'd ever tell her that. "Genesis, come inside and sit down at least," she said to him.

Zero stuffed more eggs in his mouth. "Genesis, you're such an attention whore. Get your ass inside." Since he had already finished his own juice, he grabbed Kat's untouched juice and chugged it.

"Zero!" Kat complained.

Genesis went inside and hit Zero upside his head, hard.

"Ow!" Zero complained now. "You know what I said is true."

Genesis rolled his eyes. They both knew that what Genesis hated the most was attention. He'd had enough of that since the cradle.

He poured some juice, but instead of drinking it himself, he placed it in front of Kat. "Thanks, Gen," she said gratefully, smiling at him.

Genesis didn't respond to her and didn't even smile back. She was the only one who ever called him that. _Gen._

He sat down in an empty chair. It was time he did what came naturally. "On to business," he started. "We've been tracking the Erasers and the white coats, and we've come to warn you. Erasers are on their way to your location. They seem to want the little one the most."

Frightened, Angel asked, "Who?"

Genesis gave her a genuine look of pity. "You."

That news went over like a lead balloon.

…..

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thank you for any and all reviews!

Review _plz_!


	3. Chapter 3: The First

Thank you for any and all reviews!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been deathly ill.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Read the previous disclaimers.

CHAPTER 3:

The First

Max looked horrified. Fang looked cold. Iggy looked worried. Nudge looked close to tears. And Gasman put a comforting arm around the shaking Angel's shoulders.

Genesis took all of it in, but he'd never been the best at comforting people. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to receiving any comfort himself. Kat was kind to him, but she was always so bubbly with everyone, it was hard to take her seriously. And as for Zero…

Back in the days when he'd lived almost every second of every single day strapped to an experimentation table, Zero had been his only friend. Their _friendly _days had all but ended though, once they'd escaped. Now they were more like rivals than friends.

If he was to be perfectly honest, he liked almost nothing about Zero. Their views almost always differed, as did their methods and plans. No, not differed. _Clashed_. He was almost always a constant pain in the ass, as well. On top of that, back in their lab days, Zero's very _existence _had been a curse to him, along with being a blessing he supposed.

He couldn't bring himself to actually _hate _Zero though. Chalk it up to sentimentality, or something similar. Didn't like him, though. _At all_. What the hell had he been talking about?

"_Genesis_!" Zero snapped at him. "Come back to reality, please. They've been talking to you for over five minutes."

Genesis refocused on them. "Sorry," he apologized. "You had questions?"

"How did you get your information?" Max asked.

"As I said, we've been tracking their every move," he answered her."Zero has the ability to pick up on their radio transmissions."

"How did you find us?" Gasman wanted to know.

"That took more time. They knew that you were in this area, but they didn't know where you _actually _lived. They most likely still don't, if that's any consolation. _We _searched the entire area until we found you."

"How did _that _work?" Nudge asked him.

Genesis offered her a smile. "A bird's-eye view is a very good perspective."

"You said that you weren't like the rest of us?" Fang spoke up suddenly. "What does that mean?" It was clear that he was still suspicious about them.

Genesis didn't answer. That wasn't a subject he liked to talk about. Zero said nothing as well, also hating the subject. Kat was the one who explained, and her usually bubbly voice was now filled with infinite sadness.

"None of us are like you, at least not _exactly _like you. We were all experimented on by the whitecoats; we're all being hunted by the Erasers. I have Avian DNA in me, but I also have feline DNA in my system as well." She let that sink in for a moment, and then went on. "I am the only successful mixed hybrid in existence. As for Zero, he has no Avian DNA in his system at all, instead he was given Chiroptera DNA."

None of them seemed to understand the last part, so Zero himself explained bitterly, "Bat DNA. I'm the only one with my particular genes in existence as well."

There was a _very _long pause, but no one commented on the information. Maybe they were trying to be polite.

"So what about you?" Max asked Genesis.

Kat was about to speak up again, but Genesis raised a hand to stop her. When he spoke, his voice was deliberately emotionless.

"I only have Avian DNA in me, but I am not like you. I am the _perfect _version of you." They all looked offended and opened their mouths to rail at him, but he continued before they could start. "I'm not bragging. _Believe me_. I'm merely stating a fact. The reason I'm the perfect version of you, is because I'm the first."

There was an _extremely _long pause this timer, and then they all said at once, "_What_?"

Genesis sighed, but clarified. "I was the first successful… experiment… _period_… in existence."

His words were followed by a dead shocked silence. He waited. Eventually the questions started coming.

"How did it start? _Why _did it start?" – Max.

"How are you different from us exactly?" – Fang.

""Do you have any weaknesses?" – Iggy.

"Do you know if you have any family? Or if we do?" – Nudge.

"How come _you're _not hungry, even though you've been flying for hours?" – Gasman.

"Were the rest of us made from your genes?" – Angel.

Genesis waited a moment, but no more questions came. He _hated _being the center of attention. For a second he thought of ignoring their questions, but they'd probably just ask again sooner or later. Fine.

"Don't know how or why. I don't know any of your abilities enough to know how I'm different from you. No weaknesses I know of, nor would I tell you if I did. Don't know if I have parents, but apparently I have a younger brother somewhere out there. And no, I don't know about the rest of you. I suppose it's possible, though. I can go for a lot longer periods without eating than the rest of you can apparently, and I also don't need to eat _as much _as the rest of you. And most _undoubtedly _you were made from my genes."

After he was done answering all the questions, he let it all sink in. Once they started to ask _more _questions, however, he immediately snapped, "No more questions! We need to focus on the Erasers that are coming."

"Right," Iggy said solemnly. "What _are _we going to do about that?"

"Kill them," Genesis said simply, smirking cruelly.

…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review _plz_!


End file.
